crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranormal Premises
In this story, only the beginning is true. The rest is for you to decide... December 12th, 2010? I seem to be get the feeling of dropping out sometimes. The work the pressure its just too much to hold at once. My grades aren't the best at the moment, my parents would be mad, and report cards come out before winter break. My only option is to go to tutoring tomorrow and hope for improvement. December 13th 2010 2:16pm For tutoring we have to wait a long hour and stay in our dull media center until an academic teacher calls us up to their classroom. I hang out with people who I can't call friends at all. All they do is judge my every aspect and flaunt that they're better than anyone else... pathetic. I just hope time goes by faster so I can just walk away from these inhuman wads. 2:45pm A group of teachers appear from the right side of my eye. I guess that's them. "Science anyone?" Well, that's my queue to escape from my prison of boredom. My teacher's name is Mrs. B. She is my 5th period science teacher,and she is pretty cool and not a robot like the rest of the stone blocks here. By the time we reach the classroom a kid catches my attention. He is Robert... I heard from other kids that his parents were abusive and alcoholics. He's really chill and happy most of the time even with all the drama going on in his life. At least he can accept his burden and brush it off. 2:56pm Robert and I are given some pretty simple questions to do while Mrs. B goes out for a bit. She must be sick and tired of our failing asses. While Mrs. B goes out of the room to let us do our work, Robert starts to talk to me. Robert: Don't you know? Me: Do I know what? Robert: The name.... of this school... Me: Yes... its Matanzas, isn't it? Robert: Don't you know what Matanzas means...? Me: No... isn't Matanzas just a name? Robert: No...it has a meaning. Me: Well? Just tell me already. Robert: It means Massacre. 3:14pm Robert seems to have a creepy wind around his way, but before I could reply, Mrs. B walks in. "Did you guys get done?" she asks. "Well, not really, we only have problem with these measurements." I reply. "Oh! Okay, well, here's a little song that will help you!" "....A song?" "Yes! Its pretty catchy too!" "Sure..." She sings out "Kay Eich DK Base DeeSee Milli!" its seems to resemble Kilo..Base...Deci....milli. After quite sometimes she sings it and we made a little nickname for her! DJ B! Cool, right? Laughing together and coming up with inside jokes for the class! Such bonding! I thought she was a boring teacher, but she's really cool! 3:26pm But it didn't seem to last long... After laughing and talking for a long time, the door to the teachers office slams shut and the blinds move heavily in different directions. I jumped a little bit. "Miss... what was that?" "Ahaha! You should've seen your face!" Mrs. B is so strange yet easy to get along with. Robert didn't seem disturbed by the event at all. "Miss! What was that? Seriously?!" "Oh! It was probably the wind-" "But none of the windows are open!""Who knows it probably a spiiriiit", she says in a comically spooky tone. Even though she's joking, I get the feeling that there is something here... and couldn't what Robert said be related to it? 3:42pm "It's time to go!" "Really?" I replied. "Yes I have a lot of things to do! I'll walk you guys down!" We all left the room and headed towards the empty hallways. I didn't see any other teachers for tutoring, maybe they left long ago. . . We walked into an intersection "Well I gotta go this way Mrs. B!" "I know." ". . . Okay See you tomorrow!" "Goodbye" Mrs. B seemed a little suspicious when she stated that she knew I had to go the other direction. I get the feeling. . . Is she stalking me or something? This is mean to think about she is just a nice teacher. "I have to go to the back of the school" Robert stated "Oh, I'll walk with you Robert I want to discuss something. Randy, see you tomorrow." They left until they disappeared left. I went on to the gates Well my car is here!" December 14th 2010 8:24am A call was sent out to all the families who went to the school. I heard that someone around the time I left tutoring was murdered and found this morning by a janitor that worked there. I feel happy but somewhat twisted... No school for who knows how long, because an innocent was murdered. 9:06am The daily news is on, and the murder scene was on. Stunned and shocked, I couldn't believe... Robert... was the one who got murdered... I felt... empty inside knowing I could've made someone's life happier before they left... but... if they said that the body was probably murdered around 4pm yesterday after tutoring.... where did he go? The last thing I knew was that I saw Mrs. B and Robert walking off to somewhere when I went to the parking lot. "The cause of death is unknown, there are large amounts amounts of blood around the area but no wounds on the exterior of the body." How could he have died? I have to know. December 16th 2010 8:40am After first period, we headed into the gym where they talked about Robert's death. They told us there were no intruders or it was probably suicide. I hear a bunch of kids talking shit about him. He had a family. . . and people who cared about him. I know he was probably weird and all but there was people who loved and cared for him... 11:29am It's lunch time... I'm with my "so-called-friends" once again... A group of stupid blonde girls and jocks walk up to me and say "I heard you were the one who killed him!" "Uhm... I think your confused I'm not the one who killed him, I left before it happened so get your facts straight" "Everybody says you were there! So you killed him! Nobody else was there except you and Mrs. B! and we all know a teacher wouldn't kill some kid!" "We all know a teacher wouldn't kill him and he was my friend! So why would I kill him!? They said it was either a murderer or a suicide!" "Look you f**king p**sy just own up to it! Nobody else could've killed him except a psycho like you!" "Shut the f**k up! I didn't kill him!!!* before any of them could reply the guidance counselor took us to the principle's office... 11:42am "Did you see what show you just put out there?!" With the water from his bottle shaking as he roars me and the sh*tpile of guilty, dumba** sl*ts beside the desk. "So?! Who was the one who started this?!" "Young man! Was it you?" I feel scared, but the truth should come out. "No sir, I was calmly sitting at my lunch table and these girls just started accusing me of murdering Robert." "I'm going to call the school police and have you girls suspended! This murder is not to joke about! Do you understand?!" "Yes sir..." 12:26pm It's finally 5th period. Maybe I could talk to Mrs. B about the situation. I walk into the classroom and all heads snap in my direction... I think to myself, "Why are these people staring at me like that?" I say "Miss, can I talk to you after class?" "Sure, don't worry, I'll write you a late pass." "Okay." 1:15pm "Miss... do you know what happened to Robert?" "I'm sorry, but I can't talk of that issue... let's get back to class." "Miss!" I then bursted into tears. "I saw you walking with him! What happened to him?!" "...If you truly want to know, then I'll show you." 1:17pm Mrs. B takes me down the hall. I then realize it's past my 6th period. "Um, Miss B, I think I'm fine about the situation, I should probably head to class..." In a voice not hers, but with an unnaturally lower tone, "But you want to know, don't you?" "Yes, but- " "THEN LET ME TAKE YOU!" At this time around, I was extremely scared, and I attempted to run away from her. She grabbed my wrist. I tried to pry my hand away, but her strength was almost... inhuman. 1:25pm After navigating through the maze of corridors of the school, we arrive at a door. It has the caution band on it... Mrs. B gets out her keys and opens the door. "Who are you?!" "You'll find out soon enough, hehe." A dark empty gray room that is barely lit appears in front of us. "Come... this way." I'm f***ing scared out of my mind. She takes me to a flight of stairs and we head up. There is just another empty room colored a dull grey with machinery lined against the walls... "Remember what he said... before he died...?" "What?" "I was against the door the whole time.... I heard everything" "B-" "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?!"? "...No, not at all..." With her head swinging around in a demonic-like rage, "MATANZAS! MASSACRE! PEOPLE DIED HERE! AND THEY WANT REVENGE!" F*** me. "Miss B, I should really head to sixth period right now..." I say, as a last attempt to escape. "WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO STAY WITH US?!" "There are other people here?" I feel like my heart is being pounded with a sledgehammer. "Robert is here, I'm here, There are so many people here!" "All I see is you...What are you talking about? Did YOU kill him!?" "No, I didn't... I was forced to... because they wanted me... toooooaaaAAHHHHHGGGHHH..." she screamed in agony. She fell on the floor, writhing in pain. Then the screaming abruptly stopped, and she stood upright again. I was confused. "Who are They?" "They are my friends! And all they want is more friends! Like Robert! ...And... YOU!" "Me!?" "Yes! hehe..." My body... can't... move... Her... her head, it-it snapped back and looked at me! Her eyes...are pitch black... Miss B... I feel my body lift up.... and thrown down the stairs... Her body is floating towards me. "Hello! Is anybody in here! Please come out clean and you wont get arrested!" I feel my body pinned to the ground, crushing my bones. Her corpse is- it's floating over me... Her lifeless face right up against my own... "Join ussssssss We won't harrrrrm youuuuu weeeeee jussssst want yyooouuuu..." "LET ME GO!" I cried with my last breaths. The door bursts open and the police are heading towards me! "I'm saved!" I think to myself. "Are you okay little boy? Please open your eyes!" Once I open my eyes I see them just beside me...and...miss...b...at the door. "More for us, hehheeheheh" The door slams shut and I hear the screams of the policemen... I feel myself thrown onto something sharp. The force is just enough to go right through my entire body, the pain blinding me, hurting me. The pain is unbearable. I have no choice... but to go... towards them. I can barely breathe but with my last breath, I see their feet. I smell the odor of dead bodies. I can feel... their feet... trampling me. I taste my own blood on my tongue. And I hear multiple voices whispering. "Just close your eyes... and follow us." December 25th 2010: Police investigation Today we sent an investigation team during the school's winterbreak to find evidence without disturbing any of the faculties. We sent 2 teams, One team went to were the Victim died and the other team went to look for any source of any possible suspects. One of our cops found a few tapes in Suspect 2 Mrs. B's closet. We are going to review them. Tape 1 Unidentified location looks like another classroom with Suspect 2 Mrs. B and a girl talking... 10 minutes past by and they are still talking before Mrs. B gets up and walks towards the girl. Mrs. B starts to grip her hands around the girls neck and chokes her. Mrs. B holds her up about 2 feet off the ground and thrusts her at a nearby window with abnormal force. The window shatters and Mrs. B stands still and faces the camera. 2 minutes later the camera abnormally blacks out. Tape 2 View 1 We have a diagonal view of the first intersection. It seems at around 3:48 suspect 1 Randy turned rightward headed to the parking lot while Suspect 2 Mrs B. walked along with Robert. They leave the scene 3:50 View 2 We have a view of the long hallway to were it lead to the crime scene. They stop at the beginning of were they entered the Hallway. Suspect 2 stands oddly still while Victim is headed forth. The Victim stopped in the middle of the hallway, turns around, and says something to Suspect 2. Victim runs up to suspect 2 calculating around 7 feet close to suspect 2. Camera freezes. Resumes at 3:54pm with Victim dead in the middle of the hallway. Suspect 2 stares at victim until 3:57. Camera freezes on frame and resumes at 4:03 with trail of the victims blood leading to the crime scene. We need to arrest Suspect 2 Mrs. B.... Category:Disappearances